vstffandomcom-20200214-history
VSTF Wiki:IRC/pt
__TOC__ Os membros do programa VSTF utilizam IRC para vigiarem e combaterem eficientemente o spam e o vandalismo através dos wikis da Wikia. O canal principal do VSTF é #wikia-vstf. O VSTF também utiliza, mas não possui, canais CVN que usam bots em IRC para certos wikis que registam acções e possível vandalismo. A lista de canais é a seguinte: Oficial #wikia-vstf O VSTF mantém uma presença no canal de IRC #wikia-vstf na rede Freenode. Os membros do programa VSTF têm voz no canal e têm capas que começam com @wikia/vstf/. Se não tens a certeza de se alguém é um membro do VSTF, simplesmente escreve /whois user e substitui user com o nome de utilizador da pessoa. Este comando mostrará a capa da pessoa, identificando se for um membro do VSTF ou não. Uma vez na rede Freenode, podes usar /join #wikia-vstf para entrares no canal. Se tens um cliente de IRC que suporta enlaces site, podes utilizar irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-vstf. Também podes usar o formulário CGI de Wikia através deste formulário. Eles podem não estar a olhar o ecrã o tempo todo, mas podes falar, reportar ou perguntar de todos os modos. Eventualmente, alguém verá as tuas mensagens. Se houver uma conta ou IP, só tens de enlaçar à sua página de contribuições. Se são múltiplas contas ou IP, podes enlaçar às mudanças recentes. Eles podem não estar no canal em todo momento, ou podem simplesmente estar ausentes, mas podem ser chamados usando !vstf ao início da sua mensagem. Exemplo: !vstf há uma grande quantidade de spam em foo.wikia.com Canais CVN #cvn-wikia Este canal é a fonte primária de possível vandalismo proporcionado à Wikia e é propriedade de CounterVandalism Network. Este não é um canal oficial do VSTF. Isto é simplesmente uma ferramenta que utilizamos e enquanto alguns de nós temos permissões no canal que estão separados das nossas permissões de VSTF, as acções que se fazem no canal não reflectem ou estão feitas em nome do programa VSTF ou dos seus membros. Devido à natureza do canal, deves estar registado e identificado com NickServ com o fim de unir-te ao canal. Uma vez que estejas na rede Freenode, podes usar /join #cvn-wikia para entrares no canal. Se tens um cliente de IRC que suporta enlaces site, podes utilizar irc://irc.freenode.net/cvn-wikia O bot WikiaRC reporta diversas actividades que podem ser, mas que não necessariamente são, possível spam ou vandalismo. A lista de comandos pode-se encontrar aqui. Para utilizares os comandos, deves ter voz. A voz é concedida pelos operadores locais (revisa / msg chanserv access #cvn-wikia list). Pelo geral, a voz dá-se-lhes àqueles que não a pedem e que são observados revertendo activamente vandalismo reportado no canal e reportando spam através dos canais apropriados. Outros canais #cvn-wikia-* A lista de canais criados por CounterVandalism Network pode-se encontrar aqui junto dos seus respectivos operadores. Estes canais secundários são úteis se o que desejas é supervisionar wikis específicos (como o teu wiki). Por favor, põe-te em contacto com Sactage para solicitares um canal especificamente para o teu wiki se a mesma não se encontrar na lista (deves ser administrador do wiki se estás a solicitar isto) e criar-te-á um canal e um bot para ti. Como funciona? Terás de revisar a página bots para veres exemplos de como funcionam estas comprovações. Formulário de início Enable Javascript to see the IRC chat interface.